


Missing them before they are gone diary of a sad momna

by Dabbythebrat (destielismydream), destielismydream



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daughters, Depression, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismydream/pseuds/Dabbythebrat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismydream/pseuds/destielismydream
Summary: My kids are leaving and I won't see them again till Christmas.





	Missing them before they are gone diary of a sad momna

Aug 12 2020

My girls are leaving to be with their dad. Depression has already took over and they aren't even gone yet. Not sure if they leave sat or sun but it's already wed. I feel like I'm falling apart.


End file.
